À nos âmes brisées
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: "Je t'aime mais moi je n'aime pas comme toi. J'aime comme on se prends une balle, avec de la douleur et des séquelles." J'offre ces mots à nos âmes brisées, mon amour. Pour toi et à jamais.


_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien et je ne suis même pas anglaise c'est pour dire.

_**Auteur : **_Mary qui a retrouvé Anna, oui, j'appelle Anna la partie de moi la plus sombre, celle qui me fait écrire mes plus beaux cris du cœur.

_**Note : **_Cet OS est pour Lui, pour toutes les choses que je n'arrive pas à lui dire, pour toutes mes erreurs et mes regrets, pour toutes les fois où je voudrais rester et que je pars, pour mes omissions et mes silences, simplement parce que je l'aime et que parfois ce n'est pas aussi simple justement. Un one-shot sur les sentiments et peut être même sur l'amour en général, sur ce maelström de sensations qui emportent même les cœurs les plus blessés. Une porte ouverte sur des instants volés à la vie, sur les pensées d'un autre.

_**Mot de la bêta :**_ Merci à Mary pour ce magnifique OS que j'ai absolument adoré (comme un peu tous ces écrits, mais passons). Blablabla (parce qu'il semble de mon devoir de meubler ce mot). Pouêt (pour la touche débile). Bonne nuit (parce que j'ai envie d'aller rejoindre mon lit qui me tend les bras avec des yeux larmoyants. Oui un lit n'a pas de bras, ET ALORS ?).

**ATTENTION ! **Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli, présence de deux lemons.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**À nos âmes brisées**_

* * *

J'allume une cigarette, mes doigts caressants les courtes mèches sur ma nuque. Derrière la vitre, je regarde le ciel d'un bleu tendre, un léger sourire déformant mes lèvres. Je réajuste les oreillers pour plus de confort, scrutant par petites touches la silhouette endormie à mes côtés. Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

Je me lève et allume la radio posée sur la table de chevet. Un air saccadé, hypnotisant s'échappe des baffles. J'ouvre la fenêtre, dévoilant mon torse nu à la voisine d'en face qui m'adresse un signe de la main. J'y réponds d'un air distrait tout en jetant ma cigarette dans la rue en contrebas.

D'un pas léger je retourne vers le lit, m'agenouillant pour observer le visage de l'endormi. Avec douceur je retrace les contours de sa joue puis de ses lèvres. Avec une pointe de culpabilité, je presse mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'éloigner.

J'entre dans la cabine de douche, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau sur ma peau. Mes muscles perclus de fatigue se détendent lentement. J'entends la porte coulissante s'ouvrir. Un souffle sur ma nuque.

"Bonjour."

Je me retourne dans l'espace exigu pour capturer ses lèvres. Ses mains se glissent dans le creux de mes reins, faisant courir un délicieux frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il sourit contre mes lèvres. J'effleure lentement son bras avant de m'éloigner légèrement pour l'observer.

Ses folles mèches brunes sont plaquées contre sa peau ruisselante. De fines gouttelettes glissent le long de sa clavicule que je m'empresse d'aspirer avec ma bouche. Un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres alors que ses mains me rapprochent de lui.

On fait l'amour dans l'étroite cabine. On se perd lentement dans la folie des sensations. Et cette douceur, cette entraînante langueur. L'eau glisse sur nos peaux nues. Le claquement sourd de ma peau contre la sienne.

Fais-moi l'amour à m'en briser l'âme, aime-moi à m'en crever le cœur. La douceur n'est qu'un prélude à la violence de la passion qui nous anime. Mes dents s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre de sa nuque. Il pousse un gémissement et j'en jouirais presque.

Ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux alors que je le soulève pour plus de confort. Je le prends doucement, le sentant se contracter sous l'intrusion. J'écoute son souffle prêt à stopper tout mouvement au moindre signe de douleur.

Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes épaules. Son regard se voile et je le trouve magnifique dans cet abandon. Ma respiration devient plus pressante alors que j'achève d'entrer en lui.

Avec une pointe de sadisme je me retire presque de lui. Il a un rire joueur avant de coller son bassin au mien pour me forcer à reprendre possession de lui. Je mords délicatement ses lèvres en représailles avant d'obtempérer à son ordre silencieux.

Lentement, merveilleusement, je lui fais l'amour avec une dévotion proche du mysticisme. Mais c'est normal avec lui. Tout l'est avec lui. Je ferme les yeux, incapable de soutenir un instant de plus sans jouir son regard brûlant sur mon corps.

Je me concentre sur les sensations, sur ce léger balancement de ses hanches qui me rend fou et m'accompagne, sur ses lèvres qui jouent avec les miennes. Silencieusement, religieusement, l'orgasme monte dans nos corps, prêt à éclater à la moindre inattention.

Le claquement de nos peaux mouillées, nos souffles erratiques paraissent presque indécents dans l'atmosphère confinée. J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir se mordre les lèvres, retenant une plainte, les yeux mi-clos, beau à en crever d'envie.

Mes mouvements deviennent plus violents, plus puissants, lui arrachant une plainte sourde bien vite étouffée de mes lèvres. L'air est chargé d'électricité. Un mouvement un peu plus fort me propulse contre la paroi, éteignant l'eau au passage.

Il lève les yeux vers le pommeau de douche, l'air surpris, avant d'avoir un bref éclat de rire, ses lèvres reprenant les miennes. Pathétiquement nous tentons de nous embrasser, mais les mouvements combinés de nos deux corps nous y font y renoncer bien vite.

Alors nous restons là, nos lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, emportés par le délice qui parcourt nos nerfs. Le souffle court, nos corps dansant l'un contre l'autre au rythme universel de nos cœurs battant la chamade.

Inexorablement nous nous rapprochons de la fin, de cette explosion qui me fauche soudainement les jambes. Je me retiens à la paroi et imprime un mouvement rapide de la main sur son sexe sans cesser de me mouvoir en lui.

Je suis rapidement récompensé par un jet de sperme brûlant alors que son sexe dégonfle doucement dans ma main. Nous restons un long moment ainsi, aucun de nous ne semblant vouloir se détacher de l'autre.

Je finis par me détacher de lui. Laissant nos corps glisser le long de la paroi de la cabine, nous nous fixons un sourire doux sur les lèvres. D'un mouvement brusque je rallume l'eau. Il pousse un cri de surprise avant de fondre sur moi.

Je ris alors que ses dents mordent ma lèvre inférieure en représailles. Ma langue se mêle au jeu et nous finissons par rester là, à nous embrasser, comme si le monde avait cessé d'exister. L'eau glissant sur nos peaux et la radio braillant dans le lointain, oubliée.

Il n'y a que nous, il n'y a jamais eu que nous.

_"Je ne te mérite pas, je le sais mieux que toi. Mais je te tue pourtant, tu le sais bien mieux que moi parce qu'à chaque fois que je ris, c'est une part de toi qu'on assassine. Pourtant ces jours sont parfaits, chaque instant est parfait. On a fait l'amour car oui, il s'agit bien d'amour quand ça te transcende et que soudain tu comprends que tu es passé à côté de l'essentiel._

_Je ne t'ai pourtant rien promis, si ce n'est de ne plus jamais te promettre quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, ça me brise quelque part de t'aimer à t'en heurter le cœur, de te laisser me faire l'amour à en perdre mon âme, de te tuer de mes lèvres._

_Physiquement incapables de séparer nos deux corps, on fait l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que nos muscles tremblent, jusqu'à l'évanouissement. On se court après, on se cherche, on se trouve, on baise et on repart, comme si de rien n'était, comme si on y laissait pas une part de notre âme._

_On voudrait s'aimer mais on ne sait plus le faire. On flippe, on se repousse. On essaye tant bien que mal. Je t'aime connard mais ça te fait mal. C'est en train de nous rendre dingue, on fait les mauvais choix et on le sait. On cherche la putain de solution finale, l'apocalypse, le moment où tout nous pétera à la gueule. Autant crever en prenant notre pied que de vivre dans la lassitude._

_On se fait du mal, moi parce que je suis drogué à mon indépendance, toi parce que t'es trop con pour voir que ça ne mènera à rien, que ça ira trop loin pour qu'on le contrôle. C'est une foutue évidence toi et moi, c'est comme lire un mauvais thriller, on connaît la fin avant le début. Je le savais depuis le début, depuis ce premier rejet de ta part quand on avait onze ans._

_La vérité m'a déplu, j'ai voulu m'enfuir, nous détruire, le bonheur m'a toujours fait flipper. Je nous ai corrompus plutôt que d'accepter que toi et moi c'était plus que de la haine. Je me suis voilé la face et tu t'es amusé à tout faire voler en éclat. Mais tu ne sais pas toi, tu ne sais pas que je n'arriverai jamais à t'aimer simplement, que je n'arriverai jamais à accepter le fait que tu comptes plus que moi à mes propres yeux._

_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi alors je préfère me briser que te dire simplement la vérité. Je t'ai repoussé, je t'ai fait du mal, tu es revenu, tu m'as forcé à voir la vérité en face. Je te hais connard, je te hais de m'avoir forcé à t'avouer cet amour qui me rend fou._

_Je t'aime mais moi je n'aime pas comme toi. J'aime comme on se prend une balle, avec de la douleur et des séquelles. Je peux t'embrasser ou te brûler sur un coup de tête. Je peux piétiner ton cœur ou t'offrir mon propre sang dans le même temps. Je n'ai plus de logique, juste des impulsions qui nous enfonce dans la folie des sentiments à chaque seconde._

_Au moins toi tu as la chance d'ignorer le mal qu'on se fait. Moi je nous regarde nous détruire sans rien dire, je nous regarde nous aimer à nous en briser l'âme. Ecartelé sur l'autel de l'amour universel, c'est ma haine qu'on tente de séquestrer, c'est mon autodestruction qu'on met en cage._

_Ça ne marchera pas. Je briserai les chaînes et enfoncerai les portes, je laisserai ma folie s'exprimer. Tu pleureras, j'en crèverai. Tu me pardonneras, pas moi. Tu seras toujours le meilleur de nous deux. Je ne sais pas aimer simplement, la haine m'a toujours paru plus saine. Mais tu m'as piégé, tu m'as fait croire que tout pouvait être simple._

_Tu m'as promis que tout irait bien mais je panique déjà, je suis à deux doigts de tout foutre en l'air. Si tu savais à quel point c'est dur de ne pas faire le mal. Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais être comme toi. J'aimerais aimer avec facilité, avec cette douceur que tu as dans les gestes. Moi j'aime avec fureur, avec une rage que tu ne comprendras jamais._

_Quand toi tu brûles, je me consume. Quand toi tu désires, moi je deviens obsessionnel. Habitué à tout contrôler, quand je perds le contrôle je fonce dans la foule, emportant le plus de monde avec moi. Je ne sais pas m'arrêter à temps, je vais toujours au bout de ma connerie. Tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux._

_Et tu acceptes, tu tolères mon comportement de gosse trop gâté refusant de ne pas comprendre. T'as pas compris que je suis malade, que quand toi tu veux guérir, moi il n'y a que la maladie pas le remède. Je suis pas le médecin connard, je suis le patient._

_Et j'hurle, je trépigne, j'essaye d'enculer mes propres sentiments. C'est toi et moi, le dernier face à face, le dernier coup de poker, on verra bien qui pètera un plomb en premier. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre que ça va arriver. Parfois j'ai envie de précipiter notre chute, juste pour voir._

_Je t'aime trop, sans condition, au point de m'en sentir anormal. Je fais des rêves bizarres où on ne fait que parler. Je te rends dingue, je te baise à m'en détruire, je t'aime à t'écorcher le cœur. J'ai peur de l'avenir. Quand tu me regardes j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans ma tête, quand tu me touches tu m'égratignes l'âme, quand tu me fais l'amour j'en fais une hémorragie._

_Je suis exsangue, fatigué, pourtant je continue. Je te veux, je m'en veux. Aime-moi, putain, aime-moi à m'en arracher le cœur. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te casser la gueule. Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je te veux toi, juste toi. Parfois je voudrais juste te regarder de loin. D'autres fois j'ai tant besoin de t'avoir près de moi que ça m'en détruit._

_Je voudrais parcourir mille fois ta peau de mes mains, de mes lèvres, de mon âme. Je veux pas te perdre, je supporte pas l'idée que tu m'oublies. Je veux pas d'une fausse romance, d'une passion mesurée. Je veux cette folie qui nous traîne, ce désir impérieux qui nous enchaîne._

_J'abandonne, je lâche les armes. Tu m'as eu, je t'appartiens. Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je m'avoue vaincu. Je suis tien parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me regardes j'ai l'impression que le monde bascule sur son axe. Parce que quand on fait l'amour c'est si beau que j'en pleurerais parfois._

_Parce que tu es le seul à m'écorcher le cœur comme ça."_

Mon regard passe des feuilles entre tes mains à ton visage, j'essaye de déchiffrer tes pensées, de lire dans ton regard le moindre indice sur ton état. Mais tu te contentes de me fixer avec une intensité qui me fait frémir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû lire ces mots. Tu te lèves et j'en tremble d'anticipation, tant tes gestes sont empreints de tension.

Tu me plaques contre le mur et j'en écarquille les yeux de surprise. Tu m'embrasses durement, mordant mes lèvres sans pitié, tirant sur ma chemise à la déchirer. Entre deux morsures tu me murmures la voix rauque d'excitation :

"Je t'aime tellement, putain."

Tu reprends mes lèvres avec rage et quelque chose implose en moi. Ma respiration se fait sifflante. Mon corps s'arque contre le tien. Je voudrais que tu me prennes là, contre ce mur. On se déshabille, précipitamment, mal, comme si chaque seconde comptait, comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Tu casses un bouton de ma chemise, j'arrache ta ceinture. J'ai envie de toi et ça, ça occulte tout le reste, il n'y a plus que ça qui compte. Que cette douleur au creux de mes reins, ce besoin impérieux de te sentir en moi. Les derniers vêtements tombent et nos peaux nues se touchent enfin, nous électrisent.

Tu me soulèves et j'enroule mes jambes autour de tes hanches. Mon dos cogne contre le mur et, avec une lenteur accrue par mon manque de préparation, tu me pénètres. Un cri de douleur m'échappe, bien vite stoppé par un baiser de ta part. Tu commences des va-et-vient paresseux.

Quand tu me juges enfin prêt, tes mouvements s'accélèrent, devenant brutaux. Tu fermes les yeux et moi je voudrais te hurler de les rouvrir, de me regarder alors que le plaisir monte en moi, menaçant de déborder à chaque seconde. Mais je me tais, me contentant d'imprimer dans ma mémoire la beauté de ton visage en cet instant.

Mes mains tirent sur tes cheveux d'encre, je mords ton cou pour étouffer un gémissement. J'aimerais que ça dure une éternité, que demain ne se lève jamais. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que nous n'arriverons jamais plus à nous en passer. À vivre sans ce feu qui nous consume, sans ce plaisir qui s'épanouit dans nos veines.

À cet instant, c'est tellement évident que ce soit toi, que tu sois le seul à me faire cet effet. Tu deviens brutal, presque sauvage. Je t'en arrache presque la peau. Tu gémis et c'est le plus beau son sur terre. Tu m'amènes jusqu'au lit sans nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Tu nous allonges sur les draps et reprends ces mouvements en moi qui me rendent fou.

Tu dégages une mèche de cheveux tombée devant mes yeux. Les yeux fixés dans les miens, tu m'embrasses avec une douceur presque blasphématoire. Mon corps se tend contre le tien, cherchant plus de toi, plus de plaisir, plus de sensation, toujours plus. Dans un cri de libération, je jouis en me mordant les lèvres au sang.

Tu ne tardes pas à me suivre, ton corps se collant au mien, la respiration sifflante. Nous restons un long moment comme ça, l'un dans l'autre, épuisés mais ressentant le besoin de garder un lien avec l'autre. Finalement tu te retires de moi et t'allonges à mes côtés, posant ta tête dans le creux de mon épaule, mon bras se refermant sur tes hanches. Tu murmures doucement :

"Ce que tu as écrit, c'est horrible, ne te méprends pas, mais c'est tellement beau ce que tu décris parfois, presque trop pour nous, tu sais.

- J'en ai conscience, comme j'ai conscience du fait que je ne peux nier la vérité de ce que j'ai écrit. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime à m'en perdre."

Je te sens sourire contre ma peau. Ma main trace des arabesques sur ta hanche, alors que la tienne vient s'entrelacer à mon autre. Tu reprends :

" Ça ne sera jamais simple, tu as raison. Mais ça en vaut la peine, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ça vaut bien plus que cela."

Tu m'embrasses, laissant ta langue glisser sur ma lèvre avec paresse. Ta main serrant un peu plus fort la mienne. Et j'ai la certitude à ce moment précis que rien, non rien, ne pouvait empêcher cela d'arriver, que c'était notre destin de vivre l'un de l'autre. Parce que sans toi, au final, plus rien n'a de valeur, parce que sans toi, c'est comme si je n'étais plus là.

Alors tant pis si on s'aime mal, tant pis si on en devient fou, tant que ta main reste encore un peu dans la mienne.

**Fin.**

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Je vous laisse, les enfants, ma muse va bientôt revenir et je crois qu'il mérite bien un petit quelque chose pour m'avoir aider à écrire ça sans le savoir. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, un avis objectif est toujours bon à prendre. _

_Ah et au fait, pour moi dans un couple il n'y ni dominants, ni dominés, c'est pourquoi mon Harry et mon Draco sont auto-reverses, bien que je comprenne que ça puise en gêner certains qui imaginent une version "hétérotisée" du sexe entre hommes, avec un obligatoirement passif (la femme) et un actif désigné (l'homme). _

Anna.


End file.
